Cranes and other heavy equipment and vehicles often include controls and monitors for controlling and monitoring their operation and travel. The monitors are installed in convenient places, the ceiling of the cab, for example, in a housing on the dashboard, or integrated into the dashboard itself. One particular problem is that incoming sunshine can cause enough glare to make the monitor impossible to read.
Visors of various designs have been proposed to counteract the glare and visibility problems. Such visors, however, are difficult to handle and often in the way.